


Внимание, съёмка!

by Chif



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рассказ о том, как Мерлин умеет заинтриговать, и о его сложных отношениях с реальностью.<br/>Написано в соавторстве с Крис Кьёр.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Внимание, съёмка!

**Author's Note:**

> **Пояснение 1** : Идея честно стырена из ЖЖ юзера [eprst2000](http://eprst2000.livejournal.com/profile). Только для нас это фик, а для неё — жизнь.  
>  **Пояснение 2** : Подробно обязанности второго режиссёра представлены на [Википедии](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C2%F2%EE%F0%EE%E9_%F0%E5%E6%E8%F1%F1%B8%F0)

1.  
О скверном характере Артура Пендрагона знали все, кто был хоть как-то связан с миром кинематографа. Он - саркастичный и язвительный; он не прощал чужих ошибок и подмечал все промахи. К тому же, мог заставить рыдать даже взрослого мужчину, мастерски пройдясь по его болевым точкам.  
Но при всех недостатках характера, Артур был настоящим мастером своего дела, из-за чего с ним не отказался бы поработать любой режиссёр.  
К сожалению, молоденькой художнице по костюмам не было никакого дела до радости продюсеров, сумевших заполучить в свой фильм такую звезду, потому что эта самая звезда выбрала своей очередной жертвой именно её.  
— И я убеждён, что застёгивать все пуговицы, замки и кнопки — это работа художника по костюмам. Так что будь добра выполнять свои обязанности.  
Фрейя покраснела и старательно отвела взгляд от расстёгнутой ширинки звезды. Бедная девушка уже не знала, куда ей деваться, но помощь пришла неожиданно.  
— Да, Господи, — закатил глаза стоящий неподалёку черноволосый парень, — я, конечно, не художник по костюмам, но, может быть, ваше королевское эго удовлетворит художественный подход второго режиссёра.  
Не говоря больше ни слова, он подошёл вплотную, резко застегнул молнию, а потом повернулся и с воплем: «Отдайте уже мой подсвечник!» — унёсся к режиссёру.  
Фрейя подумала, что, наверное, ещё никто и никогда не видел Артура Пендрагона в таком ошарашенном состоянии.  
— Вообще-то, я пошутил, — сдавленно пробормотал он, сверля взглядом спину Мерлина, который, к искреннему сожалению Фрейи, работал не в их павильоне.  
Она тихо хихикнула. Возможно, всё было не так уж и плохо.

2.  
— Нет, танцующая белка нам нужна ко вторнику.  
Услышав это, Артур чуть не поперхнулся дымом и выглянул за угол, где увидел того самого черноволосого парня. Тот выглядел встрёпанным и уставшим.  
— Заказчик просил несколько вариантов, чтобы устроить кастинг… Гавейн! Ну хватит уже ржать! Да, я понимаю, как это звучит, но я не могу сказать заказчику в лицо, что, скорее всего, танцующих белок в мире вообще нет, а если и есть, то она одна и вряд ли будет танцевать под его любимую песню… Ах, да, главное запомни: он хочет рыженькую… Гавейн, ты извращенец! Белку рыженькую, а не девушку!.. Ладно, рассчитываю на тебя. А что там с холодильником?.. Нет, синий уже нашли. С оранжевым… Как это нигде? Гавейн, ты хорошо искал?.. Поищи ещё раз... Нет, Гавейн, туда идти мне некогда, пошли туда кого-нибудь другого… Гавейн, ну не продавца же! Он в прошлый раз нашёл нам зелёный утюг, имей уважение!  
Сигарета дотлела до фильтра и обожгла Артуру пальцы. Он зашипел и отбросил её в сторону. Неизвестно, чему Артур удивлялся сейчас больше — этому парню и безумному разговору или самому факту, что его ещё может настолько что-то удивить.  
Но тут раздалась трель ещё одного телефона.  
— Так, подожди, это заказчик, — сказал парень и достал второй сотовый из кармана.  
— А вы уверены? — после непродолжительной паузы почти жалобно уточнил он. — Нет, мы, конечно, можем найти голубей, летающих исключительно зигзагами, но у нас программисты вроде еще получают зарплату, они всё сделают… Да, да, я понимаю, что натурализм намного лучше компьютерной графики… Но до съёмок всего два часа и… Да-да, всё будет сделано. — Парень поднёс к уху первый телефон. — Гавейн, нам нужны голуби, которые летают зигзагами… А ты уверен, что это гуманно?.. А он не подаст на нас в суд?.. Ну, Гавейн, я просто никогда заказчика не убивал… — Раздался ещё один звонок. — Так, ладно, ищи хоть каких-нибудь голубей, покажем их заказчику, а зигзаги графикой нарисуют, — Он выхватил третий телефон. — Да, мам, привет. Всё хорошо… Нет, на выходных не смогу… О, кстати, а у тебя случайно нет оранжевого холодильника, танцующей белки и летающих зигзагами голубей?.. Мам, я нормальный. А температуру мерять мне некогда… Мам, я тебе потом перезвоню, тут диван на два тона темнее привезли.  
Он нажал на сброс и распихал телефоны по карманам. А потом побежал к разгружавшим машину крепким парням с воплем: «Вы что, дальтоники?!».  
Глядя на удаляющуюся фигуру, Артур подумал, что впервые кто-то смог заинтересовать его даже больше карьеры.

3.  
После того случая Артур приглядывался к этому странному юноше и не мог не отметить его целеустремлённость, дотошность, добросовестность и полную отдачу всего себя работе.  
Вот только Мерлин (Артур узнал его имя на следующий же день), казалось, даже не присел ни разу за все рабочие дни. Он как угорелый носился по павильонам, а за ним бегала целая толпа постановщиков. Артур поневоле проникся к последним искренним сочувствием: те, по его прикидке, уже набегали целую марафонскую дистанцию.  
И всё-таки Артур не мог одобрить такого пренебрежительного отношения к своему здоровью. Мерлин чаще всего даже про ленч забывал. И поэтому Артур решил всё взять в свои руки.  
— Эй, у меня есть сова!  
— Да-а-а? — тут же обернулся Мерлин.  
Артур был уверен, что на другую фразу тот просто бы не обратил внимания.  
— Нет, но ты в любом случае идёшь со мной.  
Надо сказать, Мерлин упирался не слишком сильно, а даже покорно дошёл с Артуром до местной столовой.  
— А что мы тут делаем? — спросил несколько растерявшийся Мерлин, когда его усадили за стол.  
— Собираемся выполнить одну важную миссию.  
— Важнее поисков совы для меня сейчас нет ничего.  
— Вот и отлично. Ты вернёшься к ним, когда съешь вот это всё, — Артур с непроницаемым лицом поставил перед Мерлином поднос.  
— Что это?  
— Всё хуже, чем я думал. Мерлин, это еда.  
— А она точно не требуется ни для какой съемки? Очень уж похожа на ту, которая будет нужна в четвёртой сцене… забыл, какого фильма. Ну, снимают в павильоне направо.  
— Нет, эта еда поучаствует лишь в одной сцене, одном дубле, судьба её трагична — закончит она в твоём желудке.  
— А…  
— Ешь, — приказал Артур.  
И Мерлин просто не нашёл отговорки, чтобы ослушаться.  
Еда оказала просто волшебный эффект — он начал думать о чём-то кроме работы.  
— А знаешь, — задумчиво начал Мерлин, ковыряя вилкой в остатках на тарелке, — кажется, я тебя где-то видел. Уж больно знакомое лицо.  
У Артура сначала даже не нашлось слов. Сам-то он по улице не мог пройти, чтобы не натолкнуться на очередную афишу или рекламу со своим лицом.  
— У меня просто такой типаж. Может, кто-то похожий с тобой в школе учился? — предположил Артур.  
— М-м-м… вряд ли, — с сомнением протянул Мерлин.  
— Тогда, быть может, ты меня помнишь с той поры, когда застёгивал мне ширинку?  
— Что, прости?  
— Ты забыл? — с огорчением покачал головой Артур. — А вот я запомню на всю жизнь.  
— Когда это было? — хрипло спросил Мерлин.  
— Да вот, на прошлой неделе.  
— Не может быть, — открестился Мерлин. — У меня секса уже полгода не было!  
Артур смотрел на хлопающего глазами Мерлина. Обычно он старался найти у человека слабое место, но это даже и слабым местом назвать не мог. Просто к пунктам «не спит» и «не ест» добавился ещё один факт.  
— Мерлин, — послышался из-за спины чей-то весёлый голос, — ещё немного, и сову ты сможешь сыграть сам, а то я уже почти чувствую себя Гарри Поттером, а у совы в парке психологическая травма… — Артур обернулся и увидел высокого шатена. Тот же взглянул на стол и остановился. — А, ты ешь. Тогда не отвлекаю.  
Потом он дружески похлопал Артура по плечу, сказал, что будет должен, и ушёл.  
А Артур, снова оставшийся наедине с этим оторопело хлопающим глазами недоразумением, подумал, что не отказался бы проследить за регулярным выполнением всех трёх пунктов в списке того, что Мерлин не делает. 

4.  
Уговорить Мерлина съехаться было намного легче, чем выбирать вместе с ним мебель для обстановки их совместного жилища.  
— Нет, такой материал плохо смотрится при свете софитов, нужно найти что-нибудь другое.  
— Стоять, — Артур схватил развернувшегося уже Мерлина за локоть. — Каких софитов? Мы обустраиваем нашу гостиную.  
— Да-а-а? — он покосился на предложенный диванчик. — Ну, тогда я ничего не имею против. Отличная мебель.  
Артур облегчённо вздохнул и кивнул стоящей рядом с ними девушке. Впереди их ждала ещё кровать и кухонный гарнитур.  
— Так что ты думаешь про эту? Мне сказали, что там водяной матрац.  
— Не, вроде пока для съёмок водяной матрац нам не нужен, — отстранённо поведал Мерлин.  
— Так, — сказал Артур. — Мерлин, посмотри на меня. Сейчас. Мы. Покупаем. Кровать. Для. Нашей. Совместной. Спальни. На этом матраце нам спать.  
— Да-а-а? — Мерлин заинтересованно тыкнул в матрац пальцем. — А он не лопнет?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда я не против, — Мерлин лучезарно улыбнулся, а потом мечтательно вздохнул: — Спа-а-ать.  
И по его взгляду Артур понял, что лечь он не отказался бы прямо тут, в магазине.  
— Мерлин, ты когда в последний раз спал?  
— Ну-у-у… всю эту ночь у нас были съёмки в павильоне, а до этого тридцать пять часов натурных, и там одна лошадь чуть на меня не наступила. У неё была такая злая морда, Артур, прямо как у тебя сейчас.  
Артур помолчал.  
— То есть, ты не спал более двух суток? — уточнил он.  
— Прости, я сейчас не силён в арифметике, — честно признался Мерлин. — Но если ты так говоришь, то наверное так и есть.  
Артур уже привык, что Мерлин и реальность вообще никак не соприкасались друг с другом. Единственное исключение было сделано для работы.  
И самое страшное, что такая его позиция Артура полностью устраивала.

5.  
У режиссёра была истерика, гримёры сбились с ног, оператор отказывался работать в таких условиях и только Артур был невозмутим. Как будто и не он был причиной общей паники.  
— Где ты вообще вчера был, что умудрился заработать такой фингал?!  
— Дома. В своей кровати.  
— Да чем ты так насолил своей пассии, раз та наградила тебя этим? Мы же снимаем финальную сцену! Ты же об это знал! Разве она не понимала всю важность?  
— О, он прекрасно понимал. Они намедни тоже снимали что-то финальное. Целых двадцать шесть часов.  
От удивления режиссёр даже замер и перестал бегать вокруг Артура кругами.  
— А почему тогда?..  
— Он очень впечатлительный. А я, оказывается, профессионал. Поэтому после вопля посреди ночи: «Внимание! Начинаем съёмку!!!» — я сразу же подорвался с места. Но на моём пути была тумбочка.  
— А что твоя… твой парень?  
— Как спал, так и продолжил спать, периодически призывая к себе постановщиков. Видимо, у него там вовсю шла съёмка. Наверное, вместе нам не работать никогда. К тому времени я скорее начну засыпать, чем готовиться к съёмке, услышав его команду.

6.  
— Гавейн, Гавейн! Не спи!!! — послышался жалобный голос Мерлина в темноте.  
Артур Гавейном не был, но проснулся.  
— Гавейн, режиссёр тут срочно — срочно, ты понимаешь? — тем временем с истеричными нотками продолжил Мерлин, — хочет посмотреть массовку для следующей сцены. А там должно быть двадцать пять человек, а у меня её нет, а три часа ночи и… Что мне делать?!  
Воцарившаяся в комнате тишина ощутимо звенела, и Артур решил взять дело в свои руки. В буквальном смысле этой фразы.  
Он резко сгрёб Мерлина в охапку и уложил обратно на кровать.  
— Мне в спальне массовка не нужна. А твой режиссёр спит. И, Господи, как я ему завидую.  
Артур отобрал у ошалело замершего Мерлина телефон и сказал:  
— Гавейн, спи дальше, съёмки отменяются.  
А потом, не слушая ответа, нажал на кнопку сброса.  
Несколько секунд Мерлин молчал, а после жалобно уточнил:  
— Мне это просто приснилось?  
— Угу.  
— И съёмок нет?  
— Угу.  
— И массовка не нужна?  
— Угу.  
Через некоторое время тишину нарушило нервное хихиканье, перерастающее в громкий хохот.  
— Ну, что ещё? — спросил почти успевший задремать Артур.  
— А Гавейн сказал, что через полчаса массовка будет на месте.  
— Оперативные, блин.

7.  
Светская беседа как-то не клеилась. Бойфрэнд сына, о котором тот столько рассказывал, вёл себя подозрительно нездорово: ёрзал на месте, постоянно косился куда-то наверх, умоляюще смотрел на Артура, но каждый раз сникал под его грозным взглядом.  
В конце концов, терпение Утера лопнуло.  
— Артур, — вкрадчиво начал глава семьи, — почему твой… парень так странно себя ведёт? У него что, какое-то редкое психическое заболевание?  
— Ага. Называется «работа». — Мерлин открыл рот, но Артур рявкнул: — Мерлин, молчать!  
И тот жалобно заскулил.  
— Артур, тебе говорили, что дрессировать людей незаконно? — удивлённо поинтересовалась Моргана.  
— Столько думать о работе незаконно, — парировал тот, залпом осушая свой бокал. — Ну, ладно уж, спрашивай.  
Мерлин облегчённо вздохнул и набрал в грудь побольше воздуха:  
— Не сочтите мою просьбу странной, но вы не будете против, если мы ненадолго позаимствуем ваши канделябры? Просто нам нужны именно такие, а сроки уже поджимают, а в Британии таких нет, а владелец антикварного магазина в Сити вообще сказал, что застрелит меня из своего антикварного кольта, если я ещё раз переступлю порог его магазина, — на одном дыхании выпалил Мерлин.  
В наступившей тишине было слышно, как тикали большие антикварные часы, которые Мерлин не решился попросить сразу.  
Утер всегда славился быстротой реакции, но смысл этой фразы дошёл до него не сразу. Он недоумённо посмотрел на невозмутимого Артура и откашлялся.  
— Ну, позаимствуй, конечно…  
— Правда? Спасибо! А у меня как раз и отвёрточка с собой есть!  
— Мерлин, сидеть! — Артур за локоть придержал подорвавшегося было парня. — Я тебе потом сам откручу.  
Утер отстранённо подумал, насколько этот Мерлин сейчас похож на большого счастливого пса. Для полноты картины не хватало только виляющего хвоста да вываленного набок языка. Мысли Морганы же были менее целомудренны. Она пыталась прикинуть, какого рода благодарность ожидает сегодня ночью её обожаемого братца.


End file.
